The Newbie
by speedmonkey
Summary: I know what your thinking this is about Ryan right? Well your wrong it's not! haha! What will happen to Speed when someone young and beautiful comes into his life? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own anything. except the character Hannah Krammer.

Pairings: Speed/Hannah

The Newbie

Tim walked into the break room of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and saw what he did everyday, Eric Delko drinking coffee on the coach. Horatio Caine sitting on a stool by the island drinking coffe and reading the paper, and Calleigh Duquesne sitting next to Eric watching the news.

"Oh Hey Speed." said Horatio.

"Hey, so uh whats on the agenda today?" asked Tim.

"Nothing so far." said Eric.

"Nothing, oh come on where's the murders by guns, the jealous husbands murdering their wives's boyfirend?" said Tim with a little to much Enthusiasm.

"Someone's a little to cheerful." said Horatio looking up from his newspaper.

"Yeah, i thought that was my job." said Calleigh with a smile.

"Oh guys i forgot were getting a new CSI today." stated Horatio.

"Great that's all we need now is someone who has no clue what their doing." said Eric.

"Actually she's been a CSI for the past year, she's transfering from the Night shift, her name is Hannah Krammer, she's 21 years old." said Horatio.

"21?" asked Calleigh. "What a minute the Hannah Krammer as in like the second richest person in Miami." said Eric

"Yeah, thats her. She inherated it. She graduated from Miami High school when she was 14 years old, she went to college until she was 18 and then became a memeber of S.WA.T. for a year and then she became a CSI." said Horatio.

"So what is she like some kind of physco genuis or something?" asked Speed

"I guess you could say that, but i don't think Genius is the approiate word." said Hannah walking in and stopping next to Tim.

Calleigh and Eric snickered under their breath. It amazed them how Tim could be so oblvious to the obvious.

"Hannah Krammer i'm Lt. Horatio Caine, this man next to you is Tim Speedle our trace expert, that right their is Eric Delko our underwater recovery expert, and next to him is Calleigh Duquesne our ballistics expert. She might give you a run for your money when it comes to your knowledge about guns." said Horatio

"Well we'll see about that." said Hannah with a smile as she shook Calleigh's hand. Calleigh gave a little giggle.

"Alright now that the introductions have been ordered, i think its time for your case assingments. Speed, Hannah you got a d.b on the causeaway bridge, witnesses say that he just D.F.O'D." said Horatio

"D.F.O.'D?" asked Speed

"Done fell over." said Hannah with a grin. Eric and Calleigh snickered. They could so tell that Speed was instantly attracted to her.

"Ok, Eric, Calleigh we got a triple homicide. Lets go do our job people.

SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED

"SO have you lived in Miami all your life?" aske Speed

"Actually, yeah i have, you?" asked Hannah

"No i grew up in Queens moved down here after i graduated from high school. So what do your parents do?" asked Tim

"My mom was a D.A. my sister's a a dispatcher, my uncle and aunt were lawyers. So the law kinda runs in my family." said Hannah looking over at Tim as they drove down the road in the hummer.

"What about your father?"

"I actually never knew my father."

"Oh i'm sorry, when you say were about your mom and uncle and aunt what do you mean?"

"What is this 20 questions?" asked Hannah

"Sorry, its my job to ask questions ya know,-" Tim went to say something but he was interrupted by the look on Hannah's face.

"My aunt and uncle were killed in a car accident actually on this bridge about a year ago. And i uh came home visting my mom one day from college and i walked into her study and i found her, dead, on the floor, she was shot 12 times, raped, stabbed in the stomach." said Hannah her voice cracking. She never knew why she told him all that, she never told anyone before, but it there was just something about Tim Speedle that made her skin crawl.

The next thing she knew Tim was parking the car. "Hannah listen, i'm sorry, if i would have known about it i wouldn't have asked. I'm sorry." said Tim

"it's alright, lets just get this guy alright."

"Yeah. Right." said Speed walking up to the first officer on scene.

TBC... please read and review! I'm always happy to know what you guys think, Good or Bad.


	2. Match Making

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Hannah Krammer.

Pairings: no its not Speed/Calleigh. HAHAHA! i fooled you! lol! it's Speed/Hannah

The Newbie Chapter 2

"Ok can u show us to the body?" asked Hannah to the officer.

"Yes its right over there."

"I think someones still grossed out by dead bodies." said Tim in a whisper.

"Oh really how could you tell?" asked Hannah sarcastically her and Tim both walking alone over to the body.

"Well i don't see a gunshot wound or any stab wounds. Maybe poision?" suggested Speed.

"Well arn't Mr. Smarty pants." said Hannah with a smile. Speed smiled back and went to go say something back but Alexx came over.

"Hey Alexx." said Speed.

"Hey there Timmy, T-i-m i thought Horatio made some kind of rule about bringing your girlfriends to work with you." said Alexx with a huge grin.

"Cute Alexx very cute, (sighs) Alexx Woods this is Hannah Krammer CSI. She transfered from night shift. Alexx is our Medical Examiner." said Speed

"Hi." said Hannah

"H-E-L-L-O." said Alexx looking from Tim to Hannah and back to Tim.

"What?" asked Speed.

"I didn't say anything." said Alexx

SPEED HANNAH SPEED HANNAH SPEED

"So uh, how'd it go on scene today?" asked Calleigh to Tim as her and Eric walked into the trace lab.

"Fine, just like anyother day. Why?"

"Well we didn't mean with the case. We meant with Ms. Hannah Krammer. S.W.AT. slash CSI." said Eric

"Nothing happend." said Speed looking at his friends.

"Oh don't hand me that, Timothy Speedle we know you like her and you know you like her so why don't you just ask her out already." said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, i don't like her, ok and even if i did i couldn't go out with her because of conflict of intrest."

"Ah, so you admit you dooooooooo like her." said Eric nudging Tim on his arm.

"Delko shut up." said Tim. Just them Hannah walked in.

"Hey Timmy, uh i just got, oh hi guys." said Hannah with a smile.

"Hi." said Calleigh and Eric together.

"What were you saying Hannah?" asked Speed with an evil look to Delko who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh right i uh just came back from toxicology. And our mystery man was indeed poisoned. So i guess your hypothesis was right." said Hannah folding her arms across her chest.

"What was he posined with?" asked Speed.

"Alkyl, Dimethyl, Benzyl, Ammonium, Daccharinate, Ethanol." said Hannah

"Ok now there's a reason why i go with guns. Enligten me Hannah. What is that?" asked Calleigh with wide eyes.

"It's basically lysol. Just your regular house hold disinfectant." said Speed.

"Yeah one minute your cleaning your house, the next your falling over on the Causeaway bridge." said Hannah with a smile and a flip of her curly locks that she had probably gotten up hours before she should have and done it herself.

"Listen i'm going to go back down stairs and see Alexx, you comin?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah just give me a minute." said Speed

"Ok! We'll be waiting." said Hannah a little to excited. And with that she was gone.

"Oh man you have got it bad." said Delko

"How do you figure?" asked Speed standing up and taking off his lab coat.

"It's just the way you tone yourself down when she's around Tim and the way that your face lights up when you see her." said Calleigh. "Just do us all a favor and ask her out." said Calleigh.

"You know how many great girls you have passed up because you were to afraid to ask them out." stated Delko

Speed sighed "Whatever, i have to get down to Autopsy. Excuse me." said Speed and he left the trace lab.

"I think were going to have to play match maker Ms. Duquesne." said Eric

"We have our work cut out for us Mr. Delko."

TBC...i know a chessy ending but its all i could think of and plus im really tired and need to go to bed. So look forward to more soon.

Please review. and if anyone has any ideas on how i should continue this please let me know. Suggestions are always welcome.


	3. The Club

Disclamier: Don't own anything. Except Hannah Krammer.

The Newbie Chapter 3

The case that Hannah and Speed had been working only took about 1 week to solve. Turns out that the man's girlfriend caught him cheating on her and poisoned his coke with Lysol.

"So you wrapped up your first case how was it?" asked Calleigh Duquesne as her and Hannah changed in the locker room.

"Oh the usual you know cheating boyfriend and all that."

"Ah, i would give anything for a cheating boyfriend case over a triple homicide anyday." said Calleigh. Hannah laughed slightly.

"So i was planning on going out later, but my uh, date had to cancel so i was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me?" asked Calleigh.

"Oh nope sorry i got other plans." said Hannah with excitment i her eyes.

"Oh who with?" asked Calleigh

"I don't know i got a message saying to meet with this guy at The Shore Club after work."

"Are you sure thats safe i mean you don't even know this guy it could be an absolute stranger." said Calleigh trying to act suprised.

"Eh, i'm always up for trying something new. And besides if something happens i can protect myself."

"Ok well you be careful." said Calleigh.

"Oh i will." said Hannah walking out of the locker room.

Calleigh dialed her cell phone. "Delko, yeah its Calleigh she's on her way now."

"Good Speed just left to. Looks like our plans working now you wanna meet me at my car and we'll follow the to love birds?"

"See you there." said Calleigh.


	4. Hooking Up

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Hannah Krammer.

PAIRINGS: Speed and Hannah

The Newbie Chapter 4

"Tim what are you doing here?" asked Hannah over the music.

"Oh uh..i'm uh.. meeting some one here. You?''

"Me too actually." said Hannah with a nervous little giggle. That made Tim laugh.

"What?" asked Hannah.

"I think i know what's going on. Did you happen by any chance to get a message at work telling you to meet a man here after work?" asked Speed.

"Yeah actually i did."

"Well i got a message telling me to meet a female here after work. Do you see where i'm going with this?" asked Speed

"NO."

"Delko."

"What about him?"

"He saw that i was attracted to you and is trying to hook me up."

"Oh, well are you?" asked Hannah moving closer to Speed.

"What attracted to you?"

"Yeah." said Hannah getting even more closer to Tim.

"Yeah i am. Do you got a problem with that?"

"No i never said we had a problem. Do you want to come back to my place?" asked Hannah

"Yeah i'd like that." said Speed.

SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED

"Maybe we missed them." said Calleigh.

"NO Speed's smart but he's slow he wouldn't have figured it out yet." said Delko

"Well while were waiting why don't we get a couple of drinks." said Calleigh.

SPEED SPEED SPEED

"Well its not much but its home." said Hannah taking off her badge and gun and throwing her keys on the side table by the coach.

"Wow!"

"What?" asked Speed.

"This, this is huge."

"Well my mom left it to me when she died. You know she always said you never know what kind of people are after you because of your job. She wanted to make sure that i was safe if anything ever happend to her. That i had a place to go." said Hannah walking out onto the porch. Speed following.

"What about your sister?" asked Speed.

"Oh my mom wanted to see my sister be safe to, but uh after my mom died my sister took the blame out on me. I havent spoken to her in about 4 years." said Hannah looking up at the stars and resting the palms of her hands on the porch ralling.

"I'm sorry Hannah." said Speed wrapping his arms around Hannah's waist. And setting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about it. Its not like you killed her or anything."

"I know, i just feel bad. I wish there was something that i could do." said Speed squeezing Hannah a little tigther around the waist and kissing her neck softly.

"Well you could continue to do that. If you wanted or we can move this little activity into my bedroom."

"MMMM." Said Speed.

"Let's see outside in front of my very nosy neighborh's in Coconut Grove or inside my room with the shades closed. Take you pick." said Hannah turning around in Speed's arms.

"Well i'm always up for gossip in the morning but i think i'll perfer the room please. Yeah know i got a bad back i need something soft-." What Speed was going to say we'll never know because Hannah cut him off with a kiss. That sent chills down both there spines.

The next thing Tim knew he was being led up to Hannah's bedroom.

SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED

"Hey Hannah so how did your mystery date go?" asked Calleigh walking into trace. And her glances going back from her to Tim.

"Oh i say it ended very well." said Hannah blushing slightly.

"So what did this mystery man look like?" asked Eric

"Oh he had blonde hair, blue eyes. Kinda surferish. He was ok but i dont think we'll be going on a second date anytime soon."

"What." said Delko dumdfounded.

"What. you asked me what the guy looked like. So i told you."

"NO, NO, NO you were supposed to meet with up with Speed." said Calleigh.

Hannah held out her hand. "That will be 50 dollars please?" said Hannah to Speed.

"Alright fine you win." said Speed reaching into his wallet and taking out a $50.

"Wait a minute you guys bet in this?" asked Eric.

"Yeah we met up at the club toally unaware of what you guys were doing and then we sorda figured it out. i said that if Calleigh would be the first one to crack i'd get 50 bucks." said Hannah

"And i said if Delko was the one to crack then i'd get 50 bucks." saod Speed.

"So uh... you guys are together now?" asked Calleigh

"Yeah, i guess all we needed was that little extra nudge out the door." said Hannah looking up at Tim as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

THE END

please read and review thanks!


End file.
